Cane Alberona-Groh
|kanji = ケイン ・アルベローナ・グロウ |rōmaji = Kein Aruberōna-Guro}} Cane Alberona-Groh (ケイン ・アルベローナ・グロウ Kein Aruberōna-Guro) is the illegitimate son of and Bacchus Groh. He is the grandson of S-Class Mage and legend . Appearance Cane is a lanky boy who constantly slouches. He has black hair swept to one side and droopy violet eyes. He is known for his relatively ragged facial expressions. He has a long scar in the form of an X on his chest from a mission. His black Fairy Tail mark is in the center of his chest. He constantly has a deck of cards in hand and wears a silver band ring with a skull charm on his right middle finger. Personality Cane has a nonchalant and laid-back attitude. He is always found drinking, and like his parents, he has an unhealthy love for alcohol. However, he continues to watch how much he drinks in fear he will become too drunk. He is often reserved and aloof, but has a perverted side as he is seem fondling the breasts of the developed women of Fairy Tail (such as Nashi and Luna Dragneel) in order to stir trouble with his rivals. He is the proclaimed rival of Gale Redfox, but will always help Gale when he is in trouble (but not before mocking him). Cane is also seen as a glutton when it comes to food. Cane hates his father Bacchus with a passion for deserting his mother and hates being compared to him. While Cana suggests Cane attempt to contact Bacchus, Cane outright refuses and refuses to become the man his father was. He looked up to his grandfather Gildarts as well as Gary Fullbuster, Lance Dreyar and Mystogan Fernandes, all whom have which become like his brothers. Cane is loyal to the Fairy Tail Guild, even if his methods are unconventional. Cane shows romantic feelings towards Penelope Strauss. Unlike to most women, he does not fondle Penelope nor act perverse around her. Instead, he treats her correctly, if not a bit awkwardly. When Penelope quietly asks why he refuses to touch her like the other women, he simply responds: “You're not like those other girls to me. But when I touch you—not if; when—I want to do it right with you”. Cane is on a team with Penelope and her twin sister Paige Strauss and Silver Fullbuster. Cane tends to provoke Paige. On missions, gradually Penelope and Cane share a bed, much to Paige’s dismay. History Cane is the bastard child of Cana and Bacchus and often resents the fact. As a child, he was secluded, stealing liquor from his mother and shuffling cards his father (he later realized) gave to him. He has an unofficial rivalry with Paige, fighting with her over the most trivial things seeing as how she hates his life style of being perverted and trying to catch women changing or touching their chests. As Cane grew, he unintentionally became friends with Silver as he caught his eye on Penelope. Cane forced his way into the small team and Paige and Cane often fought over Penelope. Magic and Abilities Magic Card (魔法の札, マジックカード, Majikku Kādo): A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Cane's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": he can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at his enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; he is also said to be capable of combining his cards to generate particular effects. Aside from combat, Magic Card seems to possess other avenues for usage: Cane apparently can track down people to some degree through the cards' use. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Cane's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing him to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them. * Shuriken Cards: Cane is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at his enemies.These thrown cards seem to possess cutting power, being shown piercing targets as if they were shuriken. Cane tends to throw several of them at the same time, likely to strike a larger area or to increase the chance to hit. * Cards Volley: An enhanced ranged attack, in which Cane throws several cards at once at his target in an arched formation. * Sexy Lady Card (セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo): One of Cane's single card attacks. He throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a skimpy bikini at his target. This will prompt said woman, among others, to come to life from the card, all sporting similar curves and attires. These women will then surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves against them. Opponents who are either attracted by beautiful women or shy when confronted with them are likely to be frozen in place, becoming unable to react properly. * The Prayer's Fountain (祈り子の噴水 Īnoriko no Funsui): A single card spell, Cane places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. * Sleep Card: Another single card spell, Cane pulls out a card portraying a cartoonish, sleeping ram, together with the word "Sleep", and activates it with her Magic. The specific mechanics that are behind the card's usage are unknown, as well as how it works in detail or if there are limitations to its usage, but its basics seem to be the same as Sleep Magic. * Call Card: A Magic Card bearing a stylized picture of a specific person, which will allow its bearer to communicate with said person. * Card Dimension: Cane uses his cards to trap others in another dimension inside the cards themselves and can free them at will whenever he sees fit. * Thunderbolt's Fate (落雷の運命 Rakurai no Unmei): One of Cane's multiple card spells, he places three of his cards, the "Lightning" (which has multiple, yellow and green lightning on it), "Reverse Tower" (drawn as an orange and blue tower, on bright light sky, with yellow clouds) and "Lovers" (with black and white cats hugging, and a red heart between them) together in his hand. Those cards interact with each other, striking multiple opponents around his with massive bolts of lightning. * Explosion Cards: Cane's multiple, long distance card spell. He has several unnamed cards seemingly float before him in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flames to appear, which is sent flying in his target's direction. * Icicle: Cane's multiple, long distance card spell. He uses three unnamed cards, combines them in his hand, and waves them at his opponent. This creates multiple ice bullets that closely resemble icicles, which both hit and freeze the target. Fortune Telling: Using the very same cards he employs for his Magic Card, Cane seems capable of reading fortunes, similar to real forms of fortune-telling performed through tarot cards, and appears to be fairly skilled at it, like his mother. Cane gained this ability after he became terrified becoming the same man his father became, practicing his skills to ensure his future would not go the same path. Crash (粉砕, クラッシュ Kurasshu): Crash is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is difficult for Cane to control. He gained his Magic from his grandfather, but has seemingly little to no control over its effects. He trains with Gildarts whenever he comes home to gain more control over his Magic. Hypnos Magic (ヒュプノスマジック Hyupunosu Majikku): Cane is able to hypnotize his opponent into doing his bidding. Unlike Seith Magic: Human Possession, he cannot control the whole body, only the mind. He learned this Magic from Mystogan, but rarely uses it. Alcohol Tolerance: Cane is known for possessing immense alcohol tolerance, something seemingly inherited from his parents. He is able to drink half a barrel and remain sober, but, unlike his parents, watches his amount so he does not end up drunk. He, however, is known for having a weakness of alcohol and once tipsy, he becomes more perverted than usual. Enhanced Durability: As an effect of Crash Magic, Cane is extremely durable. He is able to take on the brunt of even Gary's attacks without flinching. Immense Agility: Cane is known to be not just fast, but quick with his reflexes as he is able to catch a Magic Bullet mere inches from his own face. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Cane has shown he is a valiant fighter without his Magic. Equipment Magic Cards: Cane always carries around with him a deck of cards, which he uses to perform his Magic Card. The back of all these cards bears a violet cross with heart-shaped arms (reminiscent of Heart Kreuz's logo) surrounded by an intricate motif, while the front part houses a different image for each of them, reminiscent of those found on real-life tarot cards, of which they are based upon. Trivia * Originally, Cane was supposed to fall in-love with Paige rather than Penelope, but was changed due to the idea of Silver becoming obsessed with Paige. * Cane was supposed to be like Bacchus and Cana in the sense that he was constantly drinking. He was also supposed to not know Bacchus was his father and was to search for him. * Cane's design and personality resemble of the anime , another character Micah voice-overed. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail